The present invention relates to a patient positioning apparatus and in particular to a set of improved paddles for use with a surgical, pegboard positioner. For many medical procedures, for example, an orthopedic procedure such as hip arthroplasty, it is important to stabilize the patient against on the table against movement resulting from forces applied to the patient during the procedure.
One versatile stabilizing approach places a pegboard on the surgical table, held to the table, for example, by rail clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 9,254,179, naming the present inventors and hereby incorporated by reference, describes a pegboard of this type such as is also available through a number of commercial suppliers including, for example, the David Scott company of Framingham, Mass., USA.
The pegboard provides a polymer plate having regularly spaced holes bored vertically in its surface to receive corresponding pegs that may extend upward from the holes adjacent to the patient where support is required. These pegs include aluminum shafts sized to, be received with sliding fit in the regularly spaced holes of the pegboard. The shaft may be covered with a coating of rubber having a generally circular horizontal cross-section.